Home
by Avengenerd
Summary: The guild is reunited and Gray is back home. Only there is something missing for it to feel like home. He has to return to a place that he had left unwillingly to find it in a heavy unnatural rain. Fairy Tail was reunited. It was time for him to return to his home. Manga Spoilers (up tp chapter 437)


**Fairy Tail One Shot:** **Home**

 **Summary:** **The guild is reunited and Gray is back home. Only there is something missing for it to feel like home. He has to return to a place that he had left unwillingly to find it in a heavy unnatural rain. Fairy Tail was reunited. It was time for him to return home.** **  
Pairing:** **Gruvia** **  
Rating :** **K+** **  
Word Count :** **1181** **  
Warning :** **Manga Spoilers**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _This One Shot it dedicated to_ _ **watching-the-lovely-rain-fall**_ _on tumblr (check her out she's awesome)_

* * *

It had been a week since Fairy Tail had reunited and the seventh master was appointed.

The parties of the past week were all long and excessive. But no one in Magnolia minded. They were all rather happy that the guild was reunited. Some members had been moping around the past year and the town was so used to the loud guild that they missed them as well. Although they were quite happy that the town was not destroyed on a regular basis, anymore.

Early in the morning, the sun had just risen and the birds were starting to sing, a young man rose from his place on the wooden floor. His head hurt, a fact which made him smile tiredly. He looked around.

He was happy that the guild was back together. Happy that they were all back in Magnolia. That they were all home.

He looked around and saw that he was the only one awake. He was at the place that had been his home for his whole childhood. But he was not home. Something - no - some _one_ was missing.

Thinking back to waking up he immediately knew who. The warmth that he had become re-accustomed with was missing.

Ignoring the head-ache he jumped up and hurried out of the door. He knew where to go.

He knew something was wrong when he was about to reach the village. Rain was pouring down on it. Only on it.

He cursed under his breath and started running.

He felt the warmth of the rain, warm like tears. This confirmed his assumption. He picked up a quicker pace.

He reached the small hut he had called his for half a year and pushed the door open. It was unlooked, just as he had thought.

When he saw her he halted and his heart broke.

She was on the floor in the middle of clothes, _their_ clothes. Her blue hair was in a disarray, and he saw her hands holding a piece of clothing. Her back trembled in heavy sobs when she doubled over, weeping.

A lump formed in his throat and he rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms.

She did not even need to look to know who it was and pushed him away.

He started saying her name, but she only shook her head. The lump in his throat got bigger and he felt tears forming in his. Her rejection hurt and he wondered if that was what she felt like every time he pushed her away. He hoped not.

He tried again and she only avoided her gaze. With trembling hands she tried to fold the shirt she was still holding.

He stood up and walked past her, hoping that in the course of what he was about to do, his tears would not spill.

He was aware that she followed his movements from the corner of her eye. He was also aware that she had slept on his bed in his absence, so she had not found what he had left her as a message.

He walked to her bed and pushed away the pillow.

"I thought we had made clear that you sleep in your own bed, Juvia.", he spoke silently. He knew she did not see what he was doing. He was hiding his hands and his message with his back.

He grabbed the item and hid it from her view with his large hands.

He kneeled down in front of her and opened his hands to show her, what he had left her.

Her eyes widened as they fell on the necklace in his hands. His necklace. That he had left upon his departure. Left for her. Under her pillow.

Had she slept on her bed, she would have known. She would have known he would come back.

Still that did not excuse why he left her alone or half a year. It was clear that he had to do it. He knew that and she knew it as well. But the separation still hurt.

"You-", she exclaimed and her hands found their way to his shirt, grabbing it.

"I'm sorry Juvia", he muttered and again she collapsed, sobbing. But instead of collapsing onto the floor before her, her head fell on his chest.

He could feel her tears staining the fabric of his shirt and he let some fall too. He hid them by burying his face in her blue waves.

He had missed her warmth for half a year. He had gained it back, then he lost it again for a short time. But he knew, how bad he felt separated from her, he knew for her it was worse.

And the worst thing was that she did not know why.

When she had stopped crying she smiled at him sadly. He held the necklace out for her but she shook her head.

"Gray-sama left it for Juvia so she knew you were with her. Juvia doesn't want it because it means you could leave her.", she explained. He was confused when she still took the necklace.

Then she stood up and walked up behind him, putting it around his neck.

She turned and went back to folding the clothes. He joined her and explained what had happened. Of meeting Erza. Getting the mark in control. Infiltrating Avatar. His mission. The Purification ritual.

That he wanted to return to her but did not want to endanger his mission.

That he did return in case someone followed him and hurt her.

He told her he knew she could fight, defend herself, had no problem with undercover missions. Still Erza had made that decision and as she was his superior in the mission he had to follow her orders.

No matter how much it hurt him and her.

They folded the clothes together. Gray explained and Juvia listened.

When they were finished, Juvia stood up and pressed her lips to his cheek. It was an unfamiliar motion, even between the two but it made Gray feel warm inside.

The young woman walked out of their house, with a spring in her step. He smiled after her and shook his head.

He stood up and looked around. He did not know if it was the last time he would be here but it felt like a farewell.

He closed his eyes, still smiling, thanking the house for bringing Juvia closer to him. For making him realise that accepting her was good. That accepting her warmth was good.

"Come on, Gray-sama. Let's go home.", Juvia called from outside. Gray smiled and walked outside and up to her.

His face was burning and he was sure he was blushing when he grabbed her hand. Her face turned to him quickly and she looked at him surprised.

"You're my home, Juvia.", he grinned and Juvia had to do everything in her might not to turn into a puddle right there.

Not that she had the chance to, as Gray pulled her with him in a fast tempo.

Their joined laughter chiming in the wind.

* * *

 **So my dear, I hope you like it. I know it isn't exactly what you had in mind, but I couldn't resist the necklace and the parallel.**


End file.
